


Various bits and bobs from tumblr

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gay, M/M, the inconsistencies with how the name tags work on ao3 are gonna kill me one of these days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: Sometimes I do asks or whatnot on my tumblr, so here's another place for them to live.





	1. Proshipping: A kiss out of envy/jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some zane proshipping feat edo

look im writing

46: …out of envy or jealousy.

* * *

Aster was calm, collected, no,  _suave_. His confidence meant that he didn’t show when things bothered him. But when you’re around someone enough, as Zane had, you start to notice the idiosyncrasies. There was that tiniest shift in his voice when he said he would have to spend the evening working on tasks with his manager instead of coming home.

“Again?” And of course Aster wouldn’t say it, he could never state that he was jealous, that would require him to admit that something bothered him, bothered him to the point he had to speak up about it. 

Unlike last time, he stayed up until he returned, sitting in the armchair and reading, despite not seeming to have gotten very far in the book. His answers were terse; Aster only seemed to relax once they both collapsed into bed.

The next day was much like the days before. They both were able to wrap up their various projects their pro-dueling careers required and end up back at home, sitting on the couch and just barely watching what was on tv. It was a peaceful break.

And then Zane’s phone rang.

Aster wasn’t able to hide his scowl as he recognized the special ringtone that Zane had picked for his manager.

“What’s up?” He knew it was too casual of an answer; Aster bristled next to him. Perhaps he could tease him into speaking about his feelings, something he desperately needed to do.

Zane was only half-listening to the call, changing the wording or his expression in response to Aster’s unconscious behavior. But timed so that what he was doing wasn’t obvious.

“Oh, yeah, that won’t be a problem,” in that tone people always used when a call was about to end. “I can head out right away.”

And that was the final straw. Aster knocked the phone out of his hand, clattering to the floor. Zane blinked, this isn’t what he had expected. Before he could speak out about it he was shoved into the sofa cushions.

Aster shoved his tongue into Zane’s mouth. The smaller man on his chest, the suddeness of it all, the aggressive way he was being pushed around, it all left Zane breathless.

He craned his neck up to return the kiss but he was only pushed back down.

“No,” Aster growled. So Zane acquiesced, earning him a pleased hum.

Hands roamed his chest, over his beating heart, so loud in their ears. Lips crushed together. It was too hot, there was no air, they finally pulled apart.

Zane’s head fell back, releasing the tension in the neck he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Aster dropped his head as well, foreheads touching. Their heavy breathing engulfing them. 

Once again Aster was the one that moved. He got off Zane and onto the floor, sulking over to...the phone on the ground. There was the distinct, yet off voice of chatter from the other end.

“He’s busy,” Aster stated. “He has more important things that require his attention.” He hung up and tossed it into a corner of the couch.

Zane sat up, breath still short. “I’m guessing that means you?” he asked, knowing full-well the answer.

Aster returned to the couch, again pressing into Zane’s chest, gentler this time. “You’re too busy,” he mumbled, again pressing their lips together, slower than before.

“You can say you’re jealous,” said Zane.

“M’not.” There was a quiet laugh in response. Aster pulled back. “Seriously.”

Zane hummed. “I don’t think someone who isn’t would go to the lengths you just did.”

A hint of color tinted his face.”So what if I was?” 

“Just say it.” Zane leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I can’t know if something’s wrong if you don’t say anything.” Aster made a noise of disagreement. “Stop being so stubborn.”

“You’re the one who never says anything, Mr Super Serious Business Man.”

“None of your PhDs are in communication.”

“At least I....” He trailed off. Instead Aster leaned into the other man’s chest, looping his arms around him. “But you’re here now.”

“I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tutorshipping a kiss for luck

“You’ll do fine.”

“You don’t know that.” Bastion started chewing on his thumb, noticed the bad habit, pulled his hand away. 

“You’re the smartest guy in school.” Jaden kicked his feet as they dangled off the bed of the truck. “You’ll ace it, easy, you always get 100′s on your tests.”

Bastion stopped pacing and looked at him. He took a deep, grounding breath before he responded. “This is the SATs, Jaden, the highest score you can get is 1600. And it’s not just people here, it’s people all over the world competing to get into the best colleges, and this is only just a part of that.”

Jaden’s face softened. “Bass...” He slid off the truck and landed on the blacktop. “You’re the smartest, most amazing guy I know.”

 Bastion turned away. “You’re just saying that,” he muttered.

“I’m not the smartest guy but I can still tell that you’re a great leader and problem solver. Don’t you remember the robotics competition last year?”

“It was a mess, don’t remind me.”

“Well, yeah, but the fact that we got third place, is all because of you. You got everyone to work together and fix the broken stuff, you did whatever it was you had to do with the code, and you kept everyone from freaking out.”

Bastion turned around, studied his boyfriend. “Weren’t you recovering from your wisdom teeth that weekend? How did you know that?”

“Because everyone on the team was telling me about it for the longest time, they were so surprised and grateful for you making everything work.”

“Yes, but...” He dropped his sentence as Jaden wrapped his arms around him.

“I know you have trouble seeing how great you are, but you just gotta trust people when they say it.”

Bastion made a noise of understanding. 

“And I say that you’re gonna kick ass on this test and get into whatever college you want and if anyone who doubts you is an idiot.”

He pulled Jaden’s head to his chest, resting his face in his hair. “Thank you, Jaden, I needed to hear that.”

He wriggled to get Bastion to loosen his grip, looking up to meet his eyes. “How about a kiss,” Jaden grinned, “for luck?”

“I think that’s supposed to be for the person who needs it.”

“It’ll still work, trust me.” Jaden closed his eyes and tilted his head up expectantly.

Bastion ducked his head to bring their lips together. There was that quiet energy, just below the surface, that Jaden always had; this time he kept it in check as Bastion pulled back slowly.

“I’ll have to head in soon,” he murmured. “We can continue when I’m done.”

“3, right?”

Bastion smiled. “Right. Then we can do whatever you want, it’ll be nice not to have to hink or make decisions.”

Jaden bounced on his heels. “I know exactly what to do! I saw online that there’s a new special at Taco Bell, we gotta try it!”

The ball of energy in his arms should have been making him more anxious, but something about Jaden was paradoxical in the way that his exuberance was a calming thing. But he believed in Bastion, and that was all he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was from kiss meme, Sharkbaitshipping, a kiss for encouragement

You would think that after everything they’d gone through that Shark wouldn’t have a case of nerves. But it was the day before the next tournament in Heartland and he was feeling it, the sort of anxiety that sits deep within you, paralyzing your body and overtaking your thoughts. Yuma had come to understand the subtle signs that meant his friend was in this state.

“Thomas isn’t anywhere  _near_  this tournament, you have nothing to worry about.”

Shark stared at the ground, past the clasped hands in front of his face. “Doesn’t change the fact that people expect me to cheat.”

“That was just one time! And besides, he baited you into doing it.” Noticing that hadn’t gotten the desired effect, Yuma instead sat next to him on the stairs. “You haven’t cheated since, you’re one of the most honorable duelists I know.”

A sigh. He didn’t respond immediately, taking some time to digest what Yuma had said. He shook his head. “I still dont-”

Yuma leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Shark blinked once, twice, tried to say something but nothing came out.

“Stop beating yourself up about it,” Yuma said. “There’s going to be people who’ve never seen you duel before, you’ll impress them so much that they’ll forget about all that stuff from before.” 

Shark leaned back, now staring at the ceiling. “You’ve got a point...” A pause, he turned to Yuma. “What was that for, anyway?”

Yuma grinned. “I needed you to stop thinking about it, and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message me if interested. You can find info about commissions [here](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/post/163699621454/good-news-lads-ill-write-whatever-the-fuck-you)!  
> Want to leave a tip? [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
